Still Best Friends
by iluvsiriusandlupin
Summary: Two friends are reunited after a long time. Complete finally! Warning! Warning; Slash ahead!
1. Reunion

Ok guys before any of you read on I'm warning you-this contains a teeny bit of SLASH! So, if you no likey, don't read! But if you do likey, go ahead and please tell me what you think!

*

Remus turned around from shutting the door of the alleyway and was slammed hard against the wall, a pair of hot lips smashed passionately into his.

He entangled his hands into the mass of black hair belonging to the other person. He could hardly hold himself back, his passion taking over him. 

Then he realised what he was dong. He pushed the other man out of the way.

"Sirius-wait." He said breathlessly. Sirius. He hadn't spoken that name for so long.

"What? What's wrong Moony?" asked Sirius just as breathless. 

"We can't do this, not yet…we have to talk Sirius." Remus told him.

"Yeah…yeah I suppose we do. Sorry Remus, I got…carried away." Said Sirius, looking downcast.

"Look Sirius, as much as I want this…we have to talk first. We haven't seen each other properly for twelve years. Twelve, and you have no idea how happy I am about you being here, coming here, but I can't just be happy. I'm worried about you too Sirius. I'm worried _for_ you." Said Remus, staring into Sirius's eyes.

Sirius shifted his gaze and took to staring at Remus's lips, apparently transfixed. Remus wondered whether he had even heard what he just said. Then he spoke. 

"You don't have to be worried about me Remus, I'll be safe here and I'm going to be fine." Said Sirius, looking from Remus's lips to his eyes and then back again.

"Azkaban must have had _some _sort of affect on you, Padfoot. People don't usually come out of it still in one piece, if they even come out at all." Remus looked worriedly at Sirius.

"I'm fine Remus. It didn't affect me like the rest of them." Sirius assured him, but Remus still looked worried. "I really am ok. _Really._"

"Ok, I believe you, but I don't know how you have managed to come out of Azkaban practically unscathed." Said Remus, looking Sirius up and down.

"Well, I'm just an unexplainably intelligent person!" Sirius said, grinning properly for the first time in so long. "Wait a minute! What do you mean, _practically _unscathed?" he questioned.

"Well, you do look a little different, I mean, you need fattening up for starters!" said Remus, eyeing Sirius's thin body "And you need a good haircut!" he said, daring to lace his fingers into Sirius's long hair again and resting his arms on Sirius's shoulders. Remus felt Sirius's breathing hitch. Remus went to take his hands down, but Sirius held his arms there, stroking them with his own hands.

"At least I've washed my hair though, you wouldn't have like touching it before." Said Sirius, in a slightly more quiet, more unsteady voice than before. The feeling of Remus's breath on his face, his hands in his hair, their bodies touching, was almost overwhelming. He inched his face closer.

"Padfoot…" Remus whispered close to his lips.

Sirius was just about to ask what was wrong, but was cut short when Remus covered his lips with his own.

Sirius opened his mouth willingly and felt his tongue collide with Remus's. He grabbed Remus around his lower back and pulled him towards himself, keeping his hands there. He felt one of Remus's hands release his hair and gently make a trail down his neck, his throat, his chest, wanting to touch all he could of Sirius. 

Sirius meanwhile ravaged even more of Remus's mouth and slowly unbuttoned the other man's cloak and pushing it off of his shoulders. Remus gave a jolt of surprise when he felt Sirius's hand rub his crotch over his trousers. Remus mimicked him and heard Sirius groan at the back of his throat. 

They finally broke apart, both desperate for air and red in the cheeks. 

Sirius leaned his forehead against Remus's, breathing hard, his eyes closed. Remus scanned Sirius's face. It was so different to what he had once known. It was thin and practically fleshless, so unlike Sirius's old complexion. Although he did look more like himself with that hint of colour visible in his cheeks and he could feel the heat coming off of him as their foreheads touched. Maybe he hadn't totally changed. Remus smiled to himself and Sirius's eyes flickered open.

"What?" Asked Sirius, as he saw Remus smile.

"You really aren't that different are you?" Said Remus, still smiling.

Sirius didn't answer, but instead kissed Remus quickly and leaned his forehead against his once more, looking into Remus's eyes. They stood, smiling slightly to each other for a while. 

Then it went suddenly cold. Very cold. It was too familiar.  

Sirius put his head up. Remus was wide-eyed and looking horrified, Sirius had lost all of the colour in his face. 

"Run." Sirius said simply to Remus. Remus didn't move.

"Run! Go!" Sirius said loudly to Remus as he turned round and saw it. Black cloaked, rattling breath, ghoulish hands. The Dementor was feet from Sirius, and it was getting closer.

Remus still didn't move, he didn't want to leave Sirius. He had only just been reunited with him; he didn't want him to get hurt. He wouldn't let the Dementors get him. Then Remus felt Sirius push him hard out of the way. He turned to look at Sirius; he was on bended knee, his face covered with his hands, a Dementor towering over him, ready to strike. 

Then it came to Remus, _his wand_. He reached to get it out of his cloak pocket but it wasn't there. His cloak was on the floor next to Sirius and a Dementor was quickly advancing on him, Remus. 

Remus got down all fours, breathing hard and sweating all over. He grabbed Sirius and pulled him flat to the ground.

"I will NOT let them get you Sirius!" He bellowed.

"Just let them! It's what they want! Then you can get away!" Sirius said back in a helpless voice.

Remus was groping around the floor for his cloak. The other hand lay firmly on Sirius's shoulder, pinning him down. He could feel two Dementors above him. "That doesn't sound like the sort of thing the old Sirius would say!" Said Remus flatly. "Come on, come on." He said quietly to himself, still searching for his cloak. Sirius's body was moving, a Dementor was dragging him upwards, but Remus kept a hand strongly on his shoulder, he was never going to let go. 

The he found it. He grabbed his cloak and fumbled through the pockets, looking for his wand. Then he heard that eerie, rattling breath inches from his face. He looked up and was staring up at the hooded figure of a Dementor. 

"Expecto patronum!" He yelled. His patronus soared out of his wand and drove the Dementor away. He turned around in time to see it move on to the Dementor that had a hold of Sirius. Then it was gone. 

He felt Sirius fall into a heap next to him. Trembling, Remus turned to face him and found Sirius lying on the floor, shaking and breathing hard. 

"Sirius." Said Remus. He took a hold of the other man and pulled him up into a sitting position and sat next to him. Sirius's head lolled onto Remus's shoulder. Remus put a protective arm around him. "Sirius, are you ok?"

Sirius didn't answer with words. Instead he just buried his face into Remus's neck and clung onto him as though his life depended on it. Remus could feel the sweat on Sirius's forehead, and his breathing was unsteady against his neck.

"Sirius we have to go in, it's too dangerous out here." Remus said finally. He got up, pulling Sirius with him. Sirius's legs were unsteady. He put his arms around Remus's neck and pulled him into a short, tight hug. He pulled away but kept one of his arms around Remus's shoulders for support.

"Come on." Remus said quietly, and he steered Sirius out of the alleyway and into the back garden of the house, towards the back door.

"Moony?" 

"Yeah?"

"You're my best friend."

*

Ok, so that's it. Should I leave it there or should I carry on? I'm not sure really…


	2. Waking up to a new life

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it! Originally I wasn't going to make this into more than one chapter, but for some reason I decided to do a second chapter because I do love Sirius and Remus oh so very much! So anyway, here is chapter number two. Tell me what you think. 

*

Sirius awoke in a dark room. The heavy curtains were closed but he could see through a small gap in them that the sun was out. His body fought against his head as he thought about getting up, he was so warm and comfortable. Remus must have put him in this bed. Last night was one of the first real sleeps he ever had, although he was sure that he must have passed out before he was put here, because he couldn't really remember much after getting into the back garden with Remus.

After battling with his legs, Sirius finally got up and out of bed. He chuckled to himself as he looked downwards. Remus had dressed him in pyjamas as well, very stripy, very un-Sirius like pyjamas. 

He opened the door to the bedroom and stepped out into the hall. He didn't recognise the house. He looked around and saw the walls of the hallway covered in old-fashioned wallpaper. It was brown and starting to peel off of the walls. As he walked along the carpeted floor he quickly glanced into every room he passed. Another bedroom. The bathroom. He then came to the living room and took a couple of steps into it. It was quite nice. It looked like the only room that had been recently decorated. There was a huge blue sofa covered in cushions. The walls were light green and there was a big rug covering up shiny floorboards in the middle of the room. On it stood a coffee table with a large pile of tottering books. 

He heard a sound from behind a door at the back of the living room. He made his way across it and opened the door. He had stepped into the kitchen. He took a quick look around. There was a small table with four chairs around the edge. Over in the corner was a huge bookshelf with what seemed like thousands of different books. Remus did always like reading. He turned to look towards the sink and found Remus there, staring at him with a small smile on his face. 

"Morning." Said Sirius, returning the smile.

"Morning." Said Remus "How are you feeling? You passed out before I could get you into the house last night."

"Oh I thought I did!" said Sirius "Yeah I feel fine now thanks. How about you? Are you ok after what happened last night?" 

"Yeah I'm perfectly ok," Said Remus waving a hand unnecessarily "I was more worried about you, but you look ok."

"Yeah. Oh, nice pyjamas by the way!" Said Sirius sarcastically.

"Well, they were the first ones I could find! I couldn't keep you in those robes you had on, they were filthy!" said Remus shrugging his shoulders, a smile on his face again.

"Oh well thank you for looking after me, mummy Moony!" Sirius said, batting his eyelashes.

Remus laughed. "Do you want any breakfast? I don't really have much, just cereal."

"Cereal will be great thanks." Said Sirius, suddenly realising that he was very hungry and was willing to eat anything other than rats.

Remus chuckled as he and Sirius sat down. He handed a large bowl of corn flakes and the milk bottle to the other man and placed another bowl in front of himself. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Remus watched Sirius eat his bowl of cereal very quickly. It was quite comical to watch, but Remus also had an intense feeling of sorrow for Sirius. He wondered how long it had been since he had had a proper meal. Probably not long ago actually, he had only been to Hogwarts in secret yesterday. But still, how long had he been without a meal before that? Remus made a pact to himself, he was going to fatten Sirius up, and God knows he needs it.

Remus went back to his own bowl and ate steadily. His spoon fell into the bowl with a small clatter as he swallowed his last mouthful and he looked up to see Sirius staring at him, a glazed expression on his face.

"I missed you so much." Said Sirius finally, in a small voice.

"I missed you too Padfoot." Remus whispered back. To say it any louder seemed unnecessary, only Sirius needed to hear this. 

"I would say that I thought about you a lot in Azkaban, but I wasn't allowed one happy thought when I was stuck in that place." Said Sirius, bitterness in his voice as he said the last part.

"I know."

"But when I got out, after I saw you again in the Shrieking Shack, after I escaped, I thought about you a lot," said Sirius "a hell of a lot. I only ever thought about two things. You and Harry."

"I thought about you a lot when I saw you." Admitted Remus "I didn't think I was ever going to see you again though, once you left on the Hippogriff."

"I knew I would come back, I had to come back. I didn't want to be apart from everyone. I wanted to be here, to help. To help Harry. To see you." Said Sirius.

"Didn't you ever think that you would get caught again?" Asked Remus.

"I told myself that I was never going to go back there. I would never survive that again." Said Sirius, he gave a slight shudder.

"Is it horrible there?" Asked Remus carefully.

Sirius didn't answer at once. He picked up his and Remus's bowl and took them to the sink. Remus turned around to watch Sirius, waiting for an answer. He didn't really expect an answer really though. How could Sirius talk about something so terrible? Remus turned back around to the table; he didn't know what to say.

Then Sirius spoke. Turning around and looking to Remus he said, "It's the most terrifying place I've ever been in my life, Moony. I would never wish it upon anybody to have to go there. There are only a few people who _really_ do deserve to go in there. Some of them are already there, some of them aren't."

Remus looked up at Sirius, staring into his eyes, his face etched with sympathy. He had no idea how the last twelve years had been for Sirius. No idea at all. He had never known Sirius to admit that he was scared. 

Remus stood up to look at Sirius closely. He tried to get the other man to look at him, but Sirius was avoiding his eyes.

"Sirius…"

"I really don't want to talk about Azkaban, Remus…I never want to even think of that place ever again." Said Sirius flatly. 

"Ok, we don't have to talk about it…it's just that…I'm not sure if I even know you anymore Sirius." Remus took a slow breath "And you probably don't know me. We've been apart for too long. I've never known you to admit fear, you've changed. I've changed."

"What are you talking about Moony? I know you better than I know anybody. You can't tell me that I don't know you!" Said Sirius, he didn't like where this was heading.

"You knew me before you went to Azkaban, Sirius! You knew me twelve years ago! Yes, we knew each other better than anybody, but that was _then_, that was in the past. We don't know each other _now_!" Said Remus, trying to explain how he felt to Sirius.

"Then let me get to know you again, Remus. Tell me anything about you…everything. I want to know everything. I'll tell you everything about me, whatever you want to know!" said Sirius, getting desperate. "I want to know you as well as I knew you back then, and I want you to know me just as well."

"I want that too. But this isn't going to happen overnight remember." Said Remus "Twelve years is a long time, we've got a lot of catching up to do Sirius…"


	3. Getting to know you again

Ok I know I've taken ages and everything, and I blame it all on college! It's stressing me out! But anyway, I've finally written up chapter number 3! 

Thanks for all the reviews that you have posted!

What I didn't say or make clear at the beginning is that this fic is based in the time around The Goblet of Fire, so Remus and Sirius haven't seen each other for twelve years. I know I should be writing about things from The Order of The Phoenix, but I've decided to go back in time a bit!

Hope you all like it!

*

"So. Tell me everything." Sirius said enthusiastically "I want to know about everything you have been up to for the past twelve years, I want no holding back, no missing anything out. I want to know every single thing." 

Remus and Sirius were sitting in the front room on Remus's huge sofa having just eaten breakfast in the kitchen. Sirius was sitting at one end of the sofa, his legs stretched out like a cat, looking eager to know about absolutely everything. Remus sat at the other end of the sofa, facing Sirius with a slight frown on his face.

"Well if you want to know absolutely everything from the different colours of underwear I wore to the cereal I had ach morning for breakfast Padfoot, we're going to be here another twelve years!" Said Remus sarcastically, his face relaxing somewhat. 

"Ok we can skip all of that I suppose." Replied Sirius in mock exasperation. "Tell me everything important that's happened in your life. Like…" Sirius's face was etched with thought for a moment "…did you, you know, go out with anyone while I was in Azkaban?" He asked finally, a slight look of worry on his face.

"I thought you might ask that." Said Remus with a small grimace "There was one person."

Sirius's eyebrows nearly disappeared underneath his scruffy fringe. "When…when did you get together?" He asked, his voice a bit croaky.

"About a year after you got sent to Azkaban." Remus sighed. "It didn't last very long though."

"Why not?" Asked Sirius, trying to sound like he wasn't happy.

"You."

"Me?"

"Yeah, I couldn't get you out of my head!"

"Really?" 

"Yeah, he used to get so annoyed because I used to talk about you quite a lot. I never named you, of course, but even so, he didn't like it."

"So he broke up with you?"

"No. I broke up with him. I told him that I hadn't gotten over you and I needed time to myself." Remus sighed again.

"Did…did you get over me eventually?" Sirius asked carefully.

"I've never gotten over you Sirius." Remus whispered. "Even when you were in Azkaban and I thought you were guilty. I don't know why, but I still wanted you." 

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. So…" Sirius wanted to change the subject, they both knew how they felt about each other, but he had a feeling that he wouldn't be able to hold back if they carried on and just jump on Remus "Tell me about last year, how come you became a professor at Hogwarts? It must have been a dream come true for you!"

"Oh yeah it was great. Dumbledore asked me to come and take over on the Defence against the Dark Arts position a few weeks before the beginning of term. It was actually great going back there, you know how much I loved school." Remus said, looking at Sirius meaningfully.

"Oh yeah I remember how much you _adored _school! If we never had to leave, I think you would still be living there today!" Sirius joked.

Remus chuckled. "Probably yeah! So you can guess that I said yes to the job offer straight away. I got the train to Hogwarts a few weeks later. I thought that I had managed to get a compartment all to myself at first, I was asleep for half of the journey, but then I woke up in the middle of it to find some students sharing with me. And to my surprise, one of them was Harry."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I knew it was him straight away…"

The topic of Hogwarts and Harry carried Remus and Sirius into late afternoon. Remus carried on telling Sirius about what he got up to that year at Hogwarts, he told him about Harry, how he helped him fight against the Dementors, how he had seen Harry play Quidditch just like they had all seen James play so many times. Sirius stayed quiet for most of the time and only speaking to ask questions, eager to hear about everything.

"Would Dumbledore have kept you teaching if you hadn't resigned?" Sirius asked as Remus told him about how he quit teaching.

"I don't know really. I suppose knowing Dumbledore he would have let me stay, but I knew that leaving was the right thing to do." Remus sighed, but smiled slightly "And that's how I ended up here." He gazed around the room.

"I like it here." Said Remus grinning. "Its cosy." He sank down into the sofa a bit more.

"Yeah…I guess its ok." Remus sighed again "Would you like some lunch?" He said looking at his watch and realising the time "Or you might as well call it an early dinner, its half past four! We've been talking for ages."

Sirius laughed, "More like you've been talking for ages!" He said as Remus opened his mouth to protest "Not that it wasn't interesting, I would have told you to stop boring me if it was." He insisted. They both smiled "Anyway, lunch, or dinner, or whatever you want to call it, would be great, I'm starving!"

Both went out into the kitchen, Remus went to the cupboards and got out a saucepan and put it on the stove.

"What can I do to help?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing, I'll make it, don't worry." Remus insisted, getting some vegetables out of the fridge and putting them into the pan.

"Oh come on, let me do something! I don't like watching you do everything!" Sirius whined.

"Do you know where any of my cooking things are? Do you know how to make home made soup?" Remus asked mockingly.

"Well I'm sure I could find everything if I looked around a bit." Said Sirius eyeing the cupboards.

"Sirius, just sit down!" Remus said a bit more forcefully "You are my guest and besides, I like cooking." 

"Ok, ok fine!" Said Sirius, admitting defeat and sitting down. He gazed around the room for a short while and letting his eyes fall on the huge bookshelf again. He turned his head to try and read some of the titles; '_Teaching mischievous magical children' _Sirius tried not to laugh out loud '_Hogwarts: A History' _Sirius could remember that from school, '_Oliver Twist' _Muggle literature, Sirius knew Remus always liked it. 

"I see you're still a bookworm." Sirius said, drawing his eyes away from the bookshelf and looking at Remus, who was stirring the contents of the saucepan with his wand. 

"Yeah, that has stuck with me. I never could resist a good book." Remus smiled and turned back to the stove to check the boiling contents of the saucepan.

"Still reading muggle literature?" Sirius questioned.

"Oh yeah, I think it's great. They do everything so differently in them books. I just like reading about muggles." Remus said. He was ladling soup into two bowls now. 

"I never did like reading much." Said Sirius, trying to remember, "I barely read the school books we were allocated back then!"

Remus laughed and handed Sirius a large bowl of chunky vegetable soup with some bread. His bowl wasn't as full as Sirius's; he was still determined to get Sirius looking less like a skeleton.

"Thanks Remus." Said Sirius sincerely "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Remus just smiled. Funny, he thought, he felt the same way about Sirius. He didn't know how he had survived without him for twelve years. 


	4. Night time and new toothbrushes

Ok so this is chapter 4 and I'm hopefully going to get chapter 5 up shortly. Hope it's OK!

*

Night soon came and Remus was lighting the candles around the house with his wand. Sirius was wandering around the front room, looking at the photographs hanging on the wall. He stopped at a picture of an older couple with their arms wrapped around each other, smiling broadly.

"These are your parents aren't they Moony?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, that's my mum and dad," replied Remus "have you ever met them?"

"Once I think." Said Sirius, trying to remember "At King's Cross when we got picked up one year. 

"Hmmm. That's one of the last pictures I got of them together, it's quite old." Said Remus smiling sadly.

"Yeah…I remember in our seventh year…when your mother died." Said Sirius carefully.

"Yes. My father was really strong after that, he died three years after you went to Azkaban, nine years ago. It doesn't seem that long ago really." Said Remus, sighing.

"I didn't realise your dad died. Sorry." Said Sirius sympathetically

"Oh it's ok, I dealt with it then, I'm fine now." Said Remus, waving his hand dismissively.

Sirius gave a sad smile. "Hey it's us!" Said Sirius happily, turning to the next picture on the wall. He found he was staring into the eyes of himself. But a much younger version. It was the Marauders.

"That was in storage until recently." Remus told him.

"Why?"

"Well, it made me sort of…sad that all of the Marauders had faced some horrible sort of fate, or whatever you want to call it. James died, Peter had taken a turn for the worse, you were in Azkaban, and I-"

"You stayed the same though. Don't even think about saying something horrible about yourself." Said Sirius defensively. 

"I've always been some sort of horrible thing. I could only ever stand myself when the four of you were around. And then the four of us were torn apart. I was back to my horrible self again." Said Remus in tone of finality.

Sirius turned to face Remus, staring him in the eye. "You have never been anything but good. That werewolf…it's what makes you…you! You have never hurt anyone. Even when you were a werewolf you never ever bit anyone!"

"But I came close. The only reason I never ever bit anyone was because you three were there to keep me under control." Said Remus defensively.

"Have you bitten someone since-"

"No, no. The wolfsbane potion, I've been taking it ever since it was invented." Said Remus.

"Well then what on earth are you worrying about?" Said Sirius, flashing a heart-warming smile. 

"I guess, yeah…I guess you're right." said Remus quietly.

"You guess?" Said Sirius in mock disbelief "You guess I'm right? I'm always right!" Sirius joked, lightening the tone and smiling again.

Remus laughed. "I can see that you are getting back to normal! Was that cockiness I heard in your voice Mr Padfoot?" he questioned, still smiling.   

"It may well have been, or as I like to say, I'm just-"

 "Wonderfully confident." Remus finished for him. He had heard Sirius call himself that so many times when they were younger, he could still remember all the times he had corrected people whenever they called him 'cocky'.

"Exactly!" Said Sirius, his face lighting up "You still remember?"

"Of course I do, you were called bigheaded so many times and corrected so many people! How could I forget?" Remus said reminiscently. 

Sirius smiled again and yawned widely, stretching his arms.

"Tired?" Remus asked.

"Yeah…" said Sirius. He didn't really want to go to bed though. He wanted to stay up all night, he wanted to just sit with Remus, talking and remembering.

"You should get some sleep." Suggested Remus.

"I suppose." Said Sirius slightly gloomily, he would have said no, but his body was in protest with his brain. 

"I think I'll probably go to bed as well actually." Said Remus, mimicking Sirius and yawning. He began going around the room and putting out the candles. They would have been surrounded in total darkness if it hadn't been for the hall candles. 

Sirius went into his room and got changed. He went back out into the hallway and stepped into the bathroom to find Remus already there, brushing his teeth. 

"Igoyoutoofbruss." Spluttered Remus through a mouthful of toothpaste.

"Erm…what?" Sirius asked in amusement.

Remus spat the toothpaste into the sink. "I got you a toothbrush." He held up a green toothbrush still in it's packaging. "I forgot to tell you this morning, sorry you had to walk around all day with bad breath!"

"Oh that's ok, I haven't actually brushed my teeth for ages!" he unwrapped it "I love getting new toothbrushes." He said, sounding childlike.

Remus laughed lightly and watched Sirius as he brushed his teeth. He was there for nearly ten minutes scrubbing. It must feel good to brush your teeth after years of not being able to.

"Mouthwash?" he asked as Sirius finally put his toothbrush into the holder.

"Thanks." Said Sirius, taking a bottle of blue mouthwash from Remus and starting to gargle. It reminded Remus of when they were at school. All four of the Marauders would stand at the sinks each evening and go through a teeth-cleaning ritual. 

 "What?" Sirius questioned as he finished and looked up to see Remus smiling at him.

"Nothing." Remus said innocently in a quiet voice.

They both stepped out of the bathroom and into the hall and turned to each other. 

"Well, night." Said Sirius, desperately wanting to follow Remus into his bedroom.

"Yeah, goodnight." Said Remus, just as desperate to follow Sirius.

They both turned and went into their separate bedrooms.

Sirius went into his bedroom and sat on the bed. He took of the shirt to his pyjamas and got into bed, trying to get comfortable, suddenly feeling wide-awake.

Remus went into his bedroom and got into bed. He was so tempted to go into Sirius's room. Not to do anything necessarily, just to be with him. If he had his way he would never let an inch come between him and Sirius again. But it was too soon to even be that intimate, to sleep in the same bed. Wasn't it? At that very moment he heard his door creak open. He looked up.

Sirius opened the door to Remus's bedroom and found Remus laying on his back in bed, one arm underneath his head, his eyes open wide and looking towards him. He dared to climb in next to the other man.

"Sirius…"

"Don't say anything, I just want to sleep in here with you…please?"

Remus didn't answer, he just let his free hand grasp Sirius's as they lay next to each other in the dark. Both of them falling into a peaceful sleep.

*

Ok, so that was chapter 4. Hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks.

XxXxX


	5. I'll have you for breakfast

Ok so I'm finally updating! Soon I'll be on Easter holidays and I'll be able to put a few more chapters up. Hope you all like!

*

Remus awoke to find comfortable warmth around him. He didn't want to open his eyes. He wanted to stay here forever, entangled with Sirius in this comfy bed. He pulled Sirius closer to himself. He had his arms wrapped around the other man's back. Sirius's arms were around Remus's waist. Their legs were a tangled mess, but Remus didn't care, he never wanted to move. He moved one of his hands to Sirius's neck, playing with his hair. Their faces were inches apart. He closed his eyes with the intention of going back to sleep, but then he felt a heavy breath on his face. He opened his eyes and found Sirius staring at him with sleepy eyes. 

"Morning Moony." Sirius said, his voice croaky.

"Morning."

Sirius cleared his throat.  "Is this an uncomfortable position? I can move if you want." Remus wasn't entirely sure in what way he meant his remark.

"No, I'm comfortable." Remus replied answering the question, whatever context Sirius was speaking in.

"Ok." Sirius cleared his throat again, "So what are we doing today?" 

"Anything, I don't mind, whatever you want." Just as long as it's with you, Remus thought.  

"Ok." Sirius said again. To be honest he didn't mind if they stayed here all day. 

Sleeping together (in the most innocent way) had certainly changed things between Sirius and Remus. They found themselves feeling the way they had first felt when they fell in love for each other. They found out that they no longer needed to know what had happened to each other over the last twelve years right now, it would all come in time. 

"Remus, what are we doing?" Asked Sirius.

"What do you mean?" Asked Remus, confused. 

"I mean, what are we doing here, are we being friends, are we being a couple? I need to know." Sirius said, sounding slightly desperate.

"Well, as far as I know, most male friends don't usually like sleeping in the same bed as each other." Said Remus.

"We used to." Said Sirius from Remus's neck, where his face was buried.

"Yes but there's a difference!" Said Remus, laughing, "We thought we were friends, but in fact we fancied the pants off of each other and just used sleeping in the same bed as an excuse to get close!"

"True." Admitted Sirius "So…does this mean that…what does this mean?"

"I guess, I mean if you want to be, we could try being us again." Said Remus in a small voice.

Sirius looked up into Remus's eyes "By 'us', you mean, me and you, together?" Remus nodded. "Ok." Sirius nodded too and smiled so broadly that Remus couldn't help but smile too. Sirius hadn't had much to smile about lately, but this was the best feeling in the world, he was back with Remus.

"I really love you Padfoot."

"I've never stopped loving you Moony."

They both smiled like giddy school children. 

"Remus can I do something, because I can either do this or cry out of happiness."

" Do wha-"

But Remus never finished what he was going to say because at that very moment Sirius pulled him into a passion-filled kiss. Just as powerful as the one they shared on the first night, but better. This was it. They were both complete. Sirius smiled into the kiss and rolled over on to his back, bringing Remus with him so that the werewolf's weight was on top of him. Remus put his hands to the mattress, not wanting to pin Sirius down with his weight. Sirius's hands were at the nape of Remus's neck, smoothing it and playing with the hair.  They never separated from the kiss. Their tongues collided with one another's and their heads were spinning.

They finally broke apart. Faces red and panting hard they opened their twinkling eyes. 

Suddenly Remus got off of Sirius, got off of the bed and stood up. 

"What…where you going?" Sirius asked in a disappointed tone. 

"Breakfast, I'm starving." Said Remus in a boyish voice and rubbing his belly he left the room, a slight smile on his face.

Sirius made an evil grin and got out of bed. He traced Remus's footsteps and went into the kitchen to find the other man tapping the kettle with his wand, causing it to boil. Sirius went up behind him and grabbed his waist, turning him around. 

"You are not getting away that easily." Sirius said seductively in a slight growl before capturing Remus's lips again in a soft kiss.

Remus smiled and kissed back for a little while before asking; "I never knew you to skip a meal before Sirius. What do you want for breakfast?" 

"I'll have you please." Sirius whispered, kissing Remus again and roaming his mouth with his tongue.

Remus gave in completely and kissed Sirius back, his tongue just as eager. They stood in the kitchen, Sirius's arms still around Remus's neck while Remus's hands roamed around Sirius's body until he found a particularly _sensitive _place.

Sirius jumped as if he had been hit by a surge of electricity. He opened his eyes and looked up at Remus, a mischievous grin on his face. He looked into his eyes before Sirius's hands snaked down and grabbed Remus's hardening penis through his pyjama bottoms. Remus's reaction was exactly the same. Both of them stood there for a minute, breathing deeply. Then Sirius started to move against Remus's hand, Remus mimicked him. 

Remus was in ecstasy. He hadn't felt Sirius for so long, and now they were standing in his kitchen, touching each other in ways that they both hadn't been touched for years. 

Remus suddenly felt the wave of pleasure leave as Sirius took his hand away and led him towards the bedroom. Remus was vaguely aware that he was being laid down on the bed and was only snapped back into reality when Sirius mumbled, "I love you Moony."

"I love you…ah…too Padfoot." Remus said, while Sirius kissed his neck.

Remus captured Sirius's mouth once again and made top take off the other man's shirt, but realised that he wasn't actually wearing a shirt, so preceded to Sirius's trousers instead. He felt Sirius smiling against his mouth, but never broke the kiss. Remus had finally stripped Sirius of his clothes, feeling his way around his naked body.

"Well that's not fair." Sirius mumbled. "We can't have only one of us being naked. Your turn moony." And at that remark, Sirius quickly removed all of Remus's clothes, hardly hiding his desperateness to touch Remus.

They were soon kissing again, both of the men entirely naked now, their hard arousals rubbing against each other as they moved in rhythm. Remus's hand strayed down to Sirius's hard cock and grabbed it. He began to pump hard as Sirius moaned and whispered Remus's name.

"Oh…Moony…ah…" Sirius managed, finding it hard to feel this amount of pleasure and speak at the same time. Remus kissed him lightly on the lips. 

"Turn over Moony." Sirius muttered. Remus obliged, letting go of Sirius and turned over, leaning on his elbows, unable to completely lay down flat on the bed. He felt Sirius hovering above him and his warm lips on his shoulders, licking and nipping as he went.  

"Do you want me to do this Moony?" Sirius asked tentatively.

"Yes, Padfoot, please…" Muttered Remus. Sirius smiled. 

All that could be heard from the room occupied by Remus and Sirius was their rapturous voices as they called each other's names and moaned in ecstasy.  

*

Please review!!


	6. All good things have to come to an end

And this is chapter number 6…enjoy!

Sirius awoke the next morning expecting to find Remus lying next to him, but he was alone in the bed. He strained his ears to see if he could hear anything, the making of a cup of tea, the popping of toast, the shuffle of feet. He didn't hear anything.

He climbed out of bed and walked through the front room to look for Remus. He wasn't in there, or the kitchen. The back door was open.

Sirius went out into the garden and was hit by a cold breeze. He found Remus standing next to the tree, looking towards the forest in the distance.

"Morning." Sirius said, going to stand next to Remus and taking his hand.

Remus turned to Sirius and smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Morning Padfoot." He said quietly before turning back to the landscape. He sighed heavily.

Sirius gazed at Remus wishing that he had the ability to read minds because it looked as though Remus had a lot on his.

"So are you going to tell me what's the matter or am I going to have to stand here and look at you with that expression on your face?" Sirius looked at Remus and squeezed his hand, willing him to speak.

Remus sighed again and reached into the back pocket of his trousers and pulled out a piece of parchment "I got an owl from Dumbledore this morning." He paused.

"And?" Said Sirius, anxiously.

"The Ministry for Magic are getting suspicious of me. They have come up with the idea that you and I have been in contact." He let go of Sirius's hand and turned to look him in the eye "Dumbledore said that they are going to come and raid the house."

There was a very long silence. But Sirius knew what this meant.

"I'm going to have to go on the run again, aren't I? That's what this means, doesn't it?"

Remus said nothing, but turned away.

"Remus? Doesn't it? I have to leave?" Sirius asked, already knowing the answer, but not wanting to hear it from Remus.

Remus looked up, his eyes bloodshot. He nodded slowly.

Sirius couldn't breathe. He was going to have to leave. Again. He was going to have to face leaving Remus all over again. He couldn't believe how happy he was last night, and now they were going to have to be alone again. He didn't know if he would be able to bear this.

"You know that this is the last thing in the world I want Padfoot. But if you stay then the both of us are in trouble. If you go, neither of us will suffer."

"Oh I'm not sure about that Moony, I can feel my heart breaking right now. I'm pretty sure I'm already suffering." Said Sirius, close to tears.

Remus sniffed and took Sirius's hand again. "I love you Sirius, you know that right?" he looked him in the eye "Right?" He asked again, when he got no answer.

"Yes I know." Sirius moved closer and put his arms around Remus's neck, their noses almost touching "And I love you Remus." He smiled sadly "And a tiny little thing like the Ministry of Magic wanting to kill me and put you away for being in contact with me is never ever going to change that."

Remus chuckled quietly into Sirius's neck.

"Remus?"

"Yeah?"

"We will see each other soon, wont we?"

"We had better do. I don't know if I will be able to live without you again, Padfoot." He looked up into Sirius's eyes sadly.

Sirius kissed him quickly mouth and sighed. "I suppose I should pack my stuff then."

"I guess…" Said Remus feebly "What did you do with that Hippogriff?"

"I hid it at the old Black house, it's the pits in there, but I had to keep it somewhere. Although I can't go and stay there permanently because I'm not sure if the enchantments my dad put on there are still secure." Said Sirius.

"Oh…so what are you going to do until then?" Asked Remus

"I dunno…" Sirius trailed off. Remus wanted to suggest something. What he really wanted to suggest was that Sirius stay with him forever and tell him that everything will be alright.

"Come on." Remus said, and dragged Sirius into the house by his hand. When they got into the kitchen Sirius pulled Remus into him.

"I am going to miss you like hell." He kissed him on the cheek. "I am going to think about you everyday." He kissed Remus on the other cheek. "Every minute." He kissed Remus lightly on the mouth. "Every second." His kissed Remus fully on the mouth.

Remus moaned into the kiss and tried not to think that maybe in half an hour they would be sharing their final kiss for a very long time.

When they finally pulled away and came back to sharp reality, they began gathering all of Sirius's things up from the bedroom. His few clothes that were scattered carelessly around the room were scattered even more carelessly into Sirius's bag.

"Take a toothbrush…and a brush…and you'll need food, so take all of this…" Remus crammed most of his cupboard's contents into the bag "take some of my clothes, you might freeze to death…and take some blankets…do you know where you'll stay?"

"Probably hide out in some unknown areas. Look Remus, will you calm down for just a minute?" Sirius grabbed Remus, who had been running around the house like a headless chicken for the past fifteen minutes. He looked at him to find that his eyes were full of tears.

"Sit down Remus, calm down alright?" Said Sirius gently just as his own eyes were filling with tears. He pulled Remus onto the sofa with him.

"For God's sake Padfoot, why did this have to happen to you?!" Remus blurted out suddenly "How could anyone possible want to come after you? How could anyone think that _you_ would murder a single living soul?" Remus sniffed loudly "You are the most funny, loyal, caring person I have ever known. You haven't got a single killing bone in your body."

Sirius blinked and felt tears stream down his face. He couldn't believe how much he loved Remus right now.

He felt Remus touch his face and wipe away the tears on his cheeks. Sirius closed his eyes and tried to imprint the feel of Remus's touch in his memory forever.

When he opened his eyes again he saw that Remus now had tears flowing freely down his face too. Remus wiped them away impatiently.

"We are a pair of soppy old fools aren't we, Moony?" Sirius joked, his voice breaking wore than ever.

"Yeah." Replied Remus as a small sob escaped.

Sirius sniffed and wiped his eyes.

"Come here."

Sirius suddenly felt the comfortable warmth of Remus's arms around his neck. He buried his face in the other man's neck and put his own arms around his middle and held on as though for dear life.

They sat there for nearly half an hour, just clinging on, occasionally one of them would let out a small sob, their tears never stopping.

"I have to go Remus…" Sirius said finally, hating the words that escaped his mouth.

"No."

"No?"

"No, you're not allowed to go. I'm not letting go." Said Remus stubbornly.

"We'll get into big trouble Remus." Said Sirius sadly, although he didn't let go either.

"I don't care."

"Well I do." Said Sirius, letting go of Remus. "You know I have to go."

"Yeah…" Remus agreed finally, he let go of Sirius. Both men stood up and Sirius led the way to the front door, his bag in hid hand.

"So…I guess this is it…" said Remus, reaching for the door handle.

"Wait." Said Sirius abruptly.

"Wha-"

Sirius pushed Remus against the wall and smashed their lips together in a passionate kiss. He put one hand on Remus's neck, feeling the hair at the nape, his other hand was at the base of Remus's spine, pushing him close. Remus's hands were on Sirius's chest, grabbing hold of the material of his thin robes, his mouth tasting Sirius's lips…mouth…tongue.

"Now I really do have to go." Said Sirius as they pulled away reluctantly.

"Alright. If you can, please stay in touch?" Remus asked.

"I will, I promise." Sirius smiled miserably " I love you." His voice wavering as he tried to keep it together.

"I love you too. I'll hear from you soon then." Said Remus, giving Sirius a final quick kiss and hug.

"Yeah." Sirius looked quickly into Remus's beautiful brown eyes and then transformed into the giant black dog.

Remus opened the door and let the dog hurry out of the door. He watched him disappear around the corner.

"Goodbye Sirius."

End! Well, sort of. There's going to be one more chapter to sort of…round things off I guess. I hope you liked. Please review it for me and tell me what you think!


	7. Epilogue

Dear Snuffles,

It's good to hear from you again. I'm glad you and Buckbeak are doing OK.

Look, I've got some good news, the only problem is - I can't tell you! I know it's teasing, but it's so exciting. Good news is an understatement really, it's great news, brilliant news.

I won't say anymore, but just look out for a letter from Albus, OK? He'll tell you everything, you should be hearing from him any day now.

I'll talk to you very soon.

All my love

Moony

Sirius got the letter from Remus on a Tuesday (or at least he guessed it was a Tuesday, he was losing track). He had been on the run for months now and had not seen Remus since their last night at his house. They had only been able to communicate through owl since then.

On the Wednesday morning at the crack of dawn, another owl arrived;

Snuffles,

I have some news to tell you, unfortunately I cannot tell you by owl for security reasons, and so I need to see you in person.

As soon as you can, and as soon as it is safe please get to your family house where we can talk more.

Hope to see you soon.

Albus

As soon as Sirius had read the letter through he started thinking about his journey to Grimmauld Place, and soon enough he was actually on his way. Thank God for Buckbeak, Sirius thought, his journey would have taken so much longer without a Hippogriff. He sent an owl ahead of him to inform Dumbledore of his return, and then set off. He was careful (all though not as careful as he could been, he was too excited) as he flew, being on his guard of anyone able to see him.

He was on his way. He was going to see Remus again. And Harry! And Dumbledore! Sirius's heart had never felt lighter since his stay at Remus's house.

Sirius arrived not a minute too soon at the house. Twelve Grimmauld Place. It had been almost twenty years since Sirius had even stepped foot inside his old family house. He managed to drag Buckbeak through the house and up to his mother's old bedroom. From what he could remember of it, the house didn't seem to be much different from all those years ago. It was still dull, unhappy and filled with all of the Black family treasures, it was perhaps dirtier than it used to be (the house elf wasn't doing it's proper job).

Sirius walked down into the kitchen.

"Welcome home Sirius."

"Dumbledore!" Said Sirius happily as he shook the other man's hand "It's good to see you!"

"And you Sirius, now I must be swift as I do not want to waste much of your time, I know that there is someone else more eager to see you. And I know you are just as eager to see them." Sirius's heart leaped "Now, I have been visiting your old house for some time now, checking enchantments and so on, making sure it is safe to live in. safe for _you _to live in."

"What, me live back here? Well, I suppose it does make sense. But…I hated this house when I lived here the first time around."

"If I may say, I think it would be a foolish decision of you to turn this house down. Living here would mean you no longer have to be on the run." Said Dumbledore wisely.

"Yeah. And you did put a lot of good work into it. It would be nice to actually live in a place with four walls and a roof again." Sirius scowled as he looked around the room "Even if it does mean living here." His frown suddenly changed to a smile "I am grateful though Dumbledore, really I am." He shook Dumbledore's hand again "Thank you for everything."

"You are welcome." Said Dumbledore "Now, I must be on my way." He got up and moved out of the door "I am the secret keeper for the house, so no one, apart from a few exceptions, will know you are here." He climbed the stairs to the landing "I will be back in a few days" He opened the doors "but for the meantime I will leave the two of you to reminisce." And he dissaparated.

"The two of us?" Sirius asked himself, bewildered.

He heard someone clear their throat. Sirius looked down the garden path and saw a man staring back at him with a pair o beautiful brown eyes.

Remus

Sirius was fixed to the spot. He watched the other man walk slowly up the path towards him, their eyes never breaking contact.

"Hello Sirius."

"Remus…"

And the rest is for the imagination! I'd just like to say thank you to absolutely everyone who reviewed this story. It was my first slash fanfic and I really enjoyed writing it! And now if you could all do me a favour and tell me what you thought of my last chapter? Thanks again! Toodles xx


End file.
